1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article carriers. More specifically, the invention relates to an article carrier that converts from a shoulder bag into a briefcase, and from a briefcase into a shoulder bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many business travelers including those who simply travel to work often have two very divergent needs when it comes to carrying their business documents. The first need is for a bag-type carrier having shoulder straps. The shoulder straps allow the traveler to easily carry their documents while freeing their hands. In addition, on long trips including long commutes, especially by public transportation, the bags become heavy and burdensome and very difficult to carry by hand.
The second need business travelers have is for a briefcase type carrier having a handle close to the briefcase that they can carry by hand. When they have reached their destination, a briefcase has a more professional appearance than a bag having a shoulder strap. Although there are bags that have both a shoulder strap and a handle, when the user decides to use the handle, the strap then becomes a nuisance. Either the user must disconnect the strap and place it in the bag or allow the strap to dangle and drag along the ground. There is no bag that conveniently couples the two needs together in a bag that can be carried over the shoulder and then quickly converted into a briefcase without having to discard the strap or allow it to dangle.
Article carriers have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,602, issued to MacArthur, Jr. on Mar. 17, 1955, discloses twin bags having a web and adapted to be slung over a suitcase so that they can be carried as a unit.
The convertible saddle brief case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,229, issued to Norinsky on Jul. 20, 1976, is designed for use with a bicycle, and would therefore not be ideal for public transportation commuters. Also, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 258,098, issued to Norinsky on Feb. 3, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,184 issued to Barker on Feb. 15, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,322 issued to Hrib on Dec. 19, 1995, all disclose article carriers having straps, but do not describe a convertible shoulder bag briefcase.
Netherlands Pat. No. 96,105, issued in November 1960 discloses a non-symmetrical double bag for use with a bicycle. German Pat. No. 438,870, issued on December 1926, also discloses a double bicycle bag. Furthermore, United Kingdom Pat. No. 580,343, issued on September 1946 discloses a double bag for bicycles, with a convertible handle that allows hand-carrying.
In light of the article carriers of the above inventions and patents not having shoulder bag properties, such as a strap for shoulder carrying, there is a need for an article carrier having shoulder bag properties that is quickly and easily convertible into a briefcase, and from a briefcase into a shoulder bag. There is also a need for an article carrier having a strap-handle that eliminates burdensome strap storage and strap dangling.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.